Mysterious Mysteries
Credits Originally aired: Friday March 22, 2002 on Nickelodeon Writer: Rob Hummel, Courtney Lilly Director: Steve Ressel Show Stars: Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple), Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) All Guest Stars: Wally Wingert (Almighty Tallest Red), Andy Berman (Dib), Richard Steven Horvitz (Invader ZIM), Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR), Melissa Fahn (Gaz), John Garry (Mysterious Mysteries Anchor), Rosearik Rikki Simons (The Blotch), Andy Berman (Blotcharian), Melissa Fahn (Blotcharian), Rodger Bumpass (Professor Membrane / Actor Dib), Mo Collins (Zita / Producer / Actor Gaz / Dib's Computer) , Mary Scheer (Yoa / Meelina), Adam Paul (Rob / Alexi / Actor ZIM) Production Code: 14A Story Line When Mysterious Mysteries is having trouble in ratings due to their lack of stories, they decide to take drastic measures and they finally let Dib onto the show. Dib believes this is his best chance to reveal Zim for what he is and he plays a short clip of Zim, Gir, Dib, and Gaz in the woods, which actually makes the anchor of the series quite pleased. However, when Zim gets on the show the next day to attempt to prove Dib wrong, they soon get into a battle of words over the real events that occurred on that day as they both attempt to persuade the host of Mysterious Mysteries to believe what they have said. Fun Facts *Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mysteries is a parody of the Robert Stack series Unsolved Mysteries. The host of the show is also based on Unsolved Mysteries' current host, Dennis Farlena. *During the reinactments, there is a balcony visible in the background and on it is a crew member. In every reinacment, he is doing random actions, such as sitting on a sofa drinking lemonade. *When GIR comes on the show, the captions list him as "Stacy". *At the beginning, when we see the Blotch, there is a man who resembles Dib (in a blue shirt). *Everyone's side of the story: -Dib: Claimed to be the good guy. Zim shot a lazer gun at him; Dib fought him and then took out the "glow" (which was a lightbulb in the reenactment) -Zim: Said he was playing "like any Earth larvae" when Dib showed up and bullied him. -Gaz: Dib dragged her, and his and Zim's actor acted like complete morons in the reenactment. Gaz's actress kicked Dib's actor. -GIR: A giant squirrel showed up, ate Dib's "greasy head," and flew away. Quotes *Mysterious Mysteries Host: I feel bad for the ugly green kid, but there's a decent chance he's crazy too! *Zim: But not an alien? *Mysterious Mysteries Host: Nope. *Zim: Okay. *Mysterious Mysteries Host: Just crazy. ---- *Mysterious Mysteries Host: Well, Dib, I guess the question for you is: are you crazy?! *Dib: Of course they say I'm crazy! That's what they always say about visionaries! ...What's he doing? (points over at Zim, who is holding a communicator) What are you doing?! Calling your space friends?! *Zim: Nonsense! It's my medication. (swallows the communicator whole) ---- *Yoa: And, like the alien said, 'Go to the Blotch, the Blotch knows.' So, I like, left my husband and came out here to commune with the Blotch. *Saucer Morons: (Chanting)The Blotch knows. ---- * Mysterious Mysteries Host: Now, what can you tell us about Dib? *Gir: Dib so mean to my master. He not nice to Zim. I seen it - Dib is bad. Hee! *Mysterious Mysteries Host: And about the night in question? *Gir: I was the chubby lady hidin' in the bushes. *Mysterious Mysteries Host: Uh-huh...and what about Dib? *Gir: I'M ON TV! ---- *Gir: And then the squirrel ate Dib's greasy head! ---- *Mysterious Mysteries Host: Well, Zim, I guess my first question is: are you an alien? *Zim: LIES!!! THE FILTHY EARTH BOY LIES!!!! I mean...no. Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/mysterious-mysteries/episode/114857/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:Zim Filmography